Up Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Up. Cameos *The Pizza Planet truck appears twice in the film, once early when the house first takes off and is floating over town you can see it parked by the curb right after the house passes the window washer, and at the end when they are eating ice cream you can see it off to the left in the parking lot. *The theater from the short film Presto is used when Charles Muntz reveals the bird's skeleton. *The ball from the short film Luxo, Jr. is seen when Carl's house passes by a little girl's bedroom. *If you look really hard at some of the construction equipment on the construction site surrounding Carl’s house, you might notice the Buy n Large logo, the fictional corporation from WALL•E. Also, the numbers on one of the machines reads L-R 1572, which is Up art director Lou Romano’s birthday (April 15, 1972). *Carl wears a cap from a Grape Sode bottle. The same brand of soda was featured in Toy Story during the Buzz Lightyear commercial. *Sunny Miami has a cameo in Up, when Carl goes to buy tickets for Venezuela. *The shotgun Charles uses to shoot Carl's house looks similar to the shotgun used by the old lady in the beginning of Ratatouille. In-Jokes *A113 is the number of the courtroom that Carl is summoned to. *Dug's knocking the controls over and tilting the blimp is a direct shadowing of WALL•E, in which AUTO rotates the Axiom in an attempt to stop him from sending the ship to Earth. The Up version makes more sense, because there is gravity on Earth. Tilting a blimp will topple stuff over, but tilting a spaceship which clearly has its own gravity field, should have no effect in zero-gravity. *The dogs check their communication similar to the Rebels on the start of the attack on the Death Star. Also, Star Wars is shown on a movie theatre marquee during the end credits. Most likely since this movie takes place during the age of computers, it was either Attack of the Clones or Revenge of the Sith. Other Trivia *Kevin is probably an animated version of a prehistoric bird that lived about 6 to 10 thousand years ago. *This is the third time blood was shown in a Pixar movie. The first time was in Finding Nemo and the second in The Incredibles. *In Japan, the film is called Grandpa Carl's Flying House.Lee Unkrich Twitter feed The name bares an uncanny resemblance to Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle. *Muntz is the seventh animated Disney villain to fall to their death (following the Wicked Queen, Ratigan, McLeach, Gaston, Scar, and Frollo). He is the first Pixar villain to do so. *Ellie is the second character in a Disney film to be diagnosed as infertile. *The tree Carl Fredricksen and Ellie go to is the same one in Toy Story 2 and A Bug's Life. *According to the director's commentary, there are 10,297 balloons used to lift Carl's house. In actuality, the Pixar folks calculated it would take over 26.5 million balloons to lift such a house. *The plates and silverware found in Charles Muntz's blimp came from Ratatouille. *Gazerbeam's skull from The Incredibles can be seen in Muntz's blimp. *When Carl pushes the stuff from his house onto Paradise Falls, the stuff remains there to the remainder of the movie. However, when the last shot of Up showing Carl's house on Paradise Falls, the stuff is nowhere to be found. *''Up'' is the second animated movie to be nominated for the Best Picture Academy Award (the first was Beauty and the Beast). *When Carl's house takes off, Lotso the Bear, a new character in Toy Story 3, appears in a girl's bedroom. References Category:Trivia Trivia